


Es Geçmek

by elizabethrank



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethrank/pseuds/elizabethrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Bu gözleri nasıl es geçtiğini düşündü bir an. O kadar güzellerdi ki.''</p><p>Percy/Piper(Perciper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Geçmek

Melez Kampı'nda kahvaltı yapmak Piper'ın sevdiği şeylerden biriydi.

Açık hava gazinosunda kardeşleriyle beraber oturmuş, istediği yemekleri yerken arada esen hafif rüzgar, yazın bütün sıcaklığını emiyor gibiydi. Havanın her zaman aynı sıcaklıkta kalmasını seviyordu Piper, böylece saçmasapan nedenlerle hasta olmuyordu. 

Yine o sabah açık hava gazinosunun yolunu tutmuş, yerdeki çakılları seyrederken en olmayacak şey başına gelmişti. Birine toslamıştı! Babası ona sürekli önüne bakarak yürümesini söylerdi ama Piper yere bakarak yürümeye alışmıştı. Ne yazık ki böyle yürüdüğünde de birkaç iş kazası kaçınılmaz oluyordu.

''Çok özür dilerim!'' dedi geri çekilirken.''Görmedim.''

Geri çekildiğinde tosladığı kişinin yüzünü görme fırsatını yakaladı. Bu Percy Jackson'dı. Poseidon'un oğlu. 

''Off, tamam önemli değil.'' dedi Percy kolunu ovalayarak. Başını kaldırıp Piper'ın yüzüne baktığında Piper deniz yeşili gözlerinin ne kadar güzel olduğunu fark etti.

Herkes onun gözlerini güzel olduğunu söylerdi. Her gün farklı bir renk. Aynada her baktığında farklı bir göz rengine sahip olduğunu görmek... Çok garip bir duyguydu. Oysa Percy'nin gözleri her zaman deniz yeşiliydi ve garip bir halleri yoktu.

Muhteşemlerdi.

''Yemeğe mi gidiyordun?'' diye sordu Percy Piper'a bakarken. Piper girdiği kısa süreli transtan kurtulup başını evet anlamında salladı. Percy gülümsedi.''Şey, gel o zaman beraber gidelim.''

Piper heyecanlandığını hissetti. Bu normal miydi? Kalbinin bu kadar hızlı atması...

''O-olur.'' dedi titrek bir sesle. Percy ağır adımlarla yürürken Piper da onun yanında yerini aldı. İlk dakikalarda ikisi de konuşmamıştı. Daha sonra Piper dayanamayıp konuşmaya başladı.

''Ee, sen burada çok uzun zamandır kalıyorsun, değil mi?''

''Evet. 12 yaşımda geldim. Kışları annemin yanına, Manhattan'e dönüyorum, yazları buradayım.''

''Ha, peki.'' 

Yürümeye devam ettiler.

''Alışabildin mi Afrodit kulübesine? Gelir gelmez danışman olmak zordur heralde. Bir de kulübenizde çok kişi falan var yani.''

''Drew biraz zorluyor, ama alıştım sayılır.'' dedi Piper hafifçe gülümserken. Ellerini pantolonunun cebine sokarken başını yere çevirdi.

''Sen halledersin canım. O makyaj güzeli senin yanında halt yemiş.'' dedi Percy gülümseyerek. Piper güldü. O kadar tatlı bir şekilde söylemişti ki bunu... 

''Teşekkürler. Ve evet, günde üç kere makyaj tazelemeseler halleri ne olur Afrodit bilir.'' 

''Senin o tür makyajlara ihtiyacın yok. Yani... sen her halinle güzelsin.''

Piper Percy'nin sözleri üzerine kızarırken Percy'nin de kızardığını gördü. 

Piper Percy'ye göre güzel miydi yani?

''Teşekkür ederim. Tekrardan.'' Percy zorlukla gülümsedi.

''Şey, ben sadece doğruyu söyledim.''

Piper güldü. Percy de.

''Teşekkür ederim, Percy. İltifatların için.''

''Rica ederim.''

''Seninle konuşmak güzeldi, Pipes.''

Piper 'Pipes' deyişini duyduğunda içinde bir şeylerin kıpırdadığını hissetti. Ağzına o kadar yakışıyordu ki bu... 

''Seninle konuşmak da güzeldi, Percy.'' dedi Piper. O sırada açık hava gazinosuna varmışlardı. Duraksayıp birbirlerine baktıklarında Piper hafifçe kızardığını hissetti.

''Görüşürüz.''

''Görüşürüz.''

Birbirlerine el sallayarak ayrıldıklarında Piper'ın yüzünde koskocaman bir gülümseme vardı. Afrodit masasında yerini alırken bir kardeşi gülümsemesinin sebebini sordu. Piper'ın gözleri Percy'ninkilerle buluşurken gözleri parlıyordu.

''Hiç.'' dedi Piper.''Aklıma bir anı geldi de.''

Üstelemediler. Piper Percy'nin gözlerine dikkatle baktığında Percy huzursuzca gülümsedi. Bu gözleri nasıl es geçtiğini düşündü bir an. O kadar güzellerdi ki.

Ve de bir daha es geçmemesi gerektiğini hatırlattı kendine. Aynı hatayı bir kez daha yapmamalıydı.


End file.
